fire Emblem:  A Master Plan
by Okiri Maelstrom
Summary: 20 years after Formotiis is resealed in Raustens sacred stone.  everything is going smoothly...or is it?  A bastard son plans to steal back his rightful throne by any means necessary. mostly OC but some familiar faces in story.
1. The Master Plan

_Master Plan_

Twenty years after the Demon King Formotiis was defeated. Ephraim reigns in Renais, his people have prospered under his benevolent and wise rule. His beautiful queen Tana stands at his side she has faithfully devoted herself to him in every way. Their young prince Elray is a prodigy with the lance at thirteen years old he already fights with a fiery determination, it was clear that he was Ephraim's son. His sister Eirika, had gone to Caer Pelyn to be with her true love Saleh. Not much is known except that they have not yet had any children and that they are happy.

Jehanna is under the guidance of King Joshua and Queen Natasha. Their eldest child is the gracious Princess Flora. She is devoted to the clergy as her mother and shows great compassion for her people. Their younger son, situated to take the throne, practices picking locks and exploring every part of Jehanna Castle. After all it was built on the charred ruins form the old one.

Grado a very powerful nation, finally stable after the huge uprising it suffered during the war of the sacred stones, is ruled by the "Amazon Queen" Camilla. She led a resistance that tore through Grado's countryside bringing bandits and lawbreaker's alike to heel under her boot. Inspiring the people in every city she went through it was almost unanimous vote by the people that she should lead them into a better age; as she has done for the past ten years.

Carcino the mercantile republic is under the ruling of senator Poyp and his council of seven. Together they decide what to do and have been slowly accumulating more mercenaries which is beginning to worry other countries.

Innes rules Frelia and it has become a very strong country with the joined military power of Rausten through his wife L'Arachel. Their son is a brave boy named Ajax, he is very snotty and overconfident in his skills he practices jousting with the fellow knights. Innes is the regent of Rausten and for all reasons is considered her ruler as well. His network of spies has successfully stopped ten attempts to overthrow his rule of Rausten before they even started.

Our story starts with Lady L'Arachel, the queen of Frelia and Rausten has a dark secret that she keeps from her King. She has a bastard son in Rausten hidden away with his father on an expansive Rausten estate belonging to the late Pontifex Mansel. When she can get away she visits Rex who is now eighteen years old.

His father Rennac has showed him everything the boy knows. He is a skilled thief able to snag a purse from a passerby and disappear into the crowd. He can dodge incoming attacks as he gets in close enough to attack. He is deceptive and manipulative. The boy is the Rausten chess champion, currently awaiting to find an opponent more skilled than he. The boy's blue eyes could look icy cold and impassive to his enemies, and shine like pools soaking up knowledge and glittering when he was happy. He stood approximately five feet and six inches tall. His brown hair fall down his face straight covering one eye when he tilted his head during his thinking; the blue cape he wore encompassed both his front and black allowing him to grab his concealed sword and be ready to attack while his enemies suspect nothing. He practices with a sword every day and honing his skills of breaking open locks.

Recently Rex had begun to think what he was going to do with his life. He had simply figured that being the son of L'Arachel he would inherit the throne. Now his chances were looking slim with the chance that Prince Ajax would inherit both thrones. "Perhaps I will just take one throne from him. He is but one man, why does he need two anyways?" Rex thought to himself.

A pretty brunette girl ran up to him and plopped herself down right in front of him. "Whatcha thinking 'bout Rexy?" she purred n a seductive voice.

Rex turned toward the girl, her name was Kaylynn, and replied, "Deciding on my future and how best to become King of Rausten."

Kaylynn linked her arm with his, "So sweety what's our plan?"

Rex looked down at her, she filled out her cleric outfit wonderfully. She had certainly come a long way from the girl who was annoying and wouldn't leave him alone. She had custom sewn her own outfit to make sure it looked sexy on her. He replied, "Well I believe I will challenge the prince for leadership. If I must I will eventually play dirty."

He watched Kaylynn's body shake in anxiety, sometimes he thought this was all a dream as he wasn't sure he deserved such a nice sweet and beautiful girl as Kaylynn, but he would kill anyone who tried to take her from his side. He hardly went anywhere without her unless he was on his late grandfathers estate. And even then she was usually nearby in a room or in town. Kaylynn jumped on him her lips barely brushed his, her taste so sweet, she giggled very quietly, "I find you so irresistible when you're planning."

Rex couldn't help but smile the sexy smile that had captured Kaylynn's heart. He picked her up in his arms and carried her inside to his war room.

In his war room he put her down gently and held her hand. He looked at his makeshift company that was made up of the personal guards hand picked by Rex himself, each an elite warrior.

The first was a bald sage in an orange and red cape his name was Zollack. The man had dedicated his life to mastering fire. So much that his personality even resembled it. Very warm but able to flash from calm to bloodthirsty in seconds, he scared Kaylynn sort of. His body was hairless from all his numerous spells in which he engulfed himself with flame "because he liked it." The man was loyal to a fault and had proven on more than one occasion why he was the sworn guardian of Rex over anyone else.

The two wyvern riders were Cormack and Reila. The two were engaged Cormack wore blue armour which complimented Reila's black armour wonderfully. They both were skilled in the use of a lance, but Cormack also used bows and Reila used swords as her secondary weapon. Their personality's differed in numerous ways though. Cormack had a non-serious approach to life but would protect his comrades for anything. Whereas his Fiance lived day to day not sure what she wanted from life.

He looked around the room, "Greetings my makeshift army, it is time to plan for my succession. In order to stop that snot-nosed brat of a Prince from stealing my throne and mother; I have a plan."

Zollack spoke up, never afraid to speak his mind, "My liege it will be an honour to help you but how are we to fight an entire kingdom with just the five of us?"

"An excellent question my guard," turning towards the rest of the company, "How does one fight a nation? He has others take it down for him. We will wipe out the tiny village of Caer Pelyn, killing Eirika and Saleh. As well as any villager who dares resist us. Mind that we will be dressed as Frelian soldiers."

He stopped to take a breath he saw his audience was entranced by his plan he continued, "this should spur King Ephraim to either declare war or strike back by eliminating a royal member. Either way they will be busy fighting each other. While they are doing that we will begin to stage riots with his attention diverted he will not be able to fight a battle on both the home front and inside his own domain. He will eventually give one or the other. He will most likely drop our Rausten to defend his beloved Frelia. In which I will be crowned King of Rausten."

Cormack began clapping, "well thought out my prince, there are many variables, but if time has shown me anything it is that you have generally thought out your plans very thoroughly and I will follow you anywhere my lord."

Reila nodded as if her Fiance had taken the words from her mouth. Zollack simply chuckled his agreement.

Rex smiled seeing that his group was on board with his plan. He turned to Zollack, "I will need you to attack and rob four Frelian soldiers of their clothes so we may frame them for Caer Pelyn's disaster. Take Cormack and Reila with you to speed up your journey. I have a romantic day planned for ME and Kaylynn anyway."

Kaylynn squealed in delight. The other three got down on one knee then stood and all at once shouted, "Your Will Be Done My Liege!"

The next day Rex woke up early and slipped into his thief cloak and robes dressing for the day very quietly so as not to wake Kaylynn from her slumber he closed the door silently and moved to the war room where his guards awaited him.

When he arrived all three were suited up and looked like Frelian knights. He picked up the last suit of armour and began to put it on.

Zollack asked, "Are we not bringing Kaylynn with us?"

Finishing getting suited up his disguise complete, Rex looked at Zollack, "If anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself we will leave her behind."

Zollack nodded his understanding climbing into the saddle behind Reila. Rex climbed up behind Cormack as the wyverns set off for Caer Pelyn to commit a most horrible deed.

Around noon they flew low over Caer Pelyn. It looked so peaceful so untouched by cruelty. Rex would change that. He yelled to Zollack, "Burn every building to the ground and ensure that Eirika and Saleh are eliminated. Cormack, I trust your archery to pick off their elder, and then you and Reila may make sweeping attacks and prevent any escaping by air." All nodded their orders given each steeled themselves.

Rex and Zollack jumped off on a low pass by the mountain village, they rolled to reduce the impact. The villagers gawked at the uniforms Zollack wasted no time and began by burning the closest building to him. The simple home made of twigs and mud caught fire easily and spread it to the other houses quickly villagers screamed in fear running in all directions to escape the attackers and the flames. Cormack however, flew towards a large ornately decorated building that was currently resisting the flames he saw an old woman on top holding back the flames. Saleh and Eirika stood to her right and left. Cormack shot an arrow proud and true and it struck the old lady in the throat immediately allowing the flames to leap up the building hungrily devouring the wood.

Saleh and Eirika leapt form the building to the ground to be confronted by Rex. Rex lunged at Saleh forcing him to stumble backwards he fell and just as Rex moved in to finish the job he jumped away a rapier now poked at the spot where he had been. Eirika had drawn her sword and continued to put Rex on the run Saleh gathered himself and began chanting. Rex could see the situation turning against him he couldn't get past the precise lunges of Eirika's rapier. He hollered, "Zollack help me!"

The sage turned towards the brawl ensuing in the middle of the town surrounded by flames. Rex suddenly found an opening in Eirika's formation. Taking the opportunity he dodged a lunge got in close brought his sword up right under her chin, "I'm sorry" He mumbled as he buried the sword deep in her neck. Saleh let out a beastly roar lightning struck Rex har din the chest. He flew backwards he watched a fireball fly from the angered sage's fingertips aimed right at him he recognized the elfire and braced himself to feel the fire rip through him and devour him as quickly as it had the buildings.

Except that moment never came, zollack stood in front of him playing with the fore he then sen tit back to Saleh, Saleh tried to shoot lightning to stop it but it hit him faster than he had calculated. His body was ravaged by a spell more powerful than his own; he collapsed a blackened husk of flesh.

Rex whistled and the two wyverns dropped back in to pick up Rex and Zollack. They left the carnage behind them and returned home.

At Renais Castle Ephraim was enjoying his evening tea and reading a book on battle strategies. His silence was interrupted by a messenger bursting in tears filled the messenger's eyes. He peeked up from his book and asked what was going on setting it aside.

The messenger choked back the tears and solemnly said, "Caer Pelyn has burned to the ground. The village elder is confirmed dead by an arrow in her throat. Eirika lies with a horrible gash in her neck she is now gone from this world, her husband Saleh is a barely identifiable black corpse."

Ephraim put his head in his hands hiding tears. This is most grave please tell me do we have any idea who did this?"

The messenger responded, "Yes survivors who fled the city and spread the news report that the attackers were wearing the armour of Frelian knights."

Ephraim coughed, "Thank you please leave me I need a moment to compose myself."

The messenger with sad eyes left his presence. He wept for a while then said, "Shadow, I need you to dispel justice to the royal family of Frelia an eye for an eye. Eliminate Lady L'Arachel."

An assassin clinging to the windowsill on the other side of the wall said, "Yes my employer. I estimate my payment will be granted upon my return?"

Ephraim replied, "yes, it will be here waiting. Oh and only kill her leave the other two alive."

The assassin smirked, "As you wish" he leapt off the wall got in his carriage told his driver to go to Frelia. He cuddled up to his dog interceptor crooning at the dog as he sharpened his blade for his final job. He planned to retire after this.

And so Ends Chapter 1. I doubt all the chapters will be this long but anyways please review for me I appreciate anything you have to say. No flamers please.

-Okiri Maelstrom


	2. the Plan unfolds

**The Plan Unfolds**

Inside Castle Frelia Ajax looked out his window, staring longingly into the distance. He was facing the road to Jehanna where his best friend, Callum was the son of King Joshua, lived. He sighed while Callum spent his days exploring the charred remains of his castle all Ajax had was sparring with the soldiers.

He found that he was able to best them the lance, and the sword. The axe he found was too heavy and unwieldy he lacked the strength to use it well enough. The bow was his father's forte. And though he had prayed that his son would show the same signs he had at his age Ajax lacked the marksman eye his father had that had made him a renowned master of archery.

Ajax moved away form the window he saw a servant bow low as he slipped into the room. "Yes?" Ajax asked in a non-chalant tone.

The servant never lifted his head a she spoke, "A messenger from Renais has arrived, a master Shadow. The lord requests your presence for this event."

"If that is all then you could've just said my father summons me." Ajax said as he turned away form the window in disgust getting ready to greet this messenger.

Outside the castle walls the sun was preparing to go down as Frelian royalty assembled outside. Surrounded by soldiers and other noble families they watched the carriage slowly come up the long road that led to the castle it was intimidating and it had been built so as to show visitors that it would not be wise to mess with Frelia.

The carriage pulled up came to a stop the driver got down form his seat opened the door. A shifty looking man stepped out two knives stuck in his belt. In all black garb he stepped out and half bowed respectfully to the royal family. They returned his show of respect as was usual of a messenger from a neighbouring kingdom.

"Welcome messenger of Renais, your name is Shadow right?" L'Arachel asked of the man sweetly.

He nodded showing acknowledgement but did not speak. "…Please I apologize but it has been a long ride and me and my pet Interceptor require rest could you please show us to a room? I will discuss the business Prince Ephraim bade me come here for when I am rested."

A huge feast was held in the Great Hall the Frelian royalty partied while the guest whose arrival they were celebrating sat in the upper halls double checking his supplies. "Let's see two knives, Interceptor's collar, garb, letter, check. Now the time is upon us Interceptor come… it is time we carry out our last mission."

Shadow and interceptor walked down the hallway to the royal chambers. Just in time to see Lady L'Arachel enter the room with a yawn. Shadow couldn't believe his luck! He followed her in stealthily closing the door and barricading it then he turned to face his victim. Interceptor growled at his ankle. The victim turned around and said, "Sorry, but the lady and her family are not here. I'm the stand-in."

Shadow watched Interceptor leap forward and with the inhuman strength he displayed the lady fell to her feet uttering a bloodcurdling scream as the canine sunk his teeth deep into her arm and ripped it off. Shadow stepped in and drew a dagger covering her mouth as he slit her throat.

"Dammit! We have to get out of here and find the target. We won't get another chance!" Shadow exclaimed to his pet.

Suddenly the door was smashed by an outside force that shattered the barricade Shadow turned to face whatever creature would step out from the wreckage. It was an Axe-wielder who rushed Shadow. Shadow dispatched the man in a second simply spinning his daggers to confound the man then he charged in with both and brought them up right under his chin. The man gurgled as he fell in shame.

"Don't let it bother you, better men have tried and failed." Shadow said as he held his knives still dripping with blood.

"Not so fast!" A voice said as an arrow shot out of nowhere pinning Shadows right hand to the wall. A boy rushed in wielding a sword. Shadow smiled seeing so many openings in the boy's swordplay, "So have you got a death wish too?"

"I am Ajax first Prince of Frelia! For entering our house and threatening our family the penalty is death cretin!" The boy spat as he charged forward swinging the sword in a dangerous fashion.

Shadow laughed, "Intercept!" the dog caught the boys foot and hauled him away from his master. Ajax focused his attention on the dog and as he prepared to slice it; Shadow took the opportunity to rip the arrow out of his arm maiming himself. He also forced Ajax to roll away as Interceptor released him seeing his master free.

Ajax took a deep breath and slowly let it out, staring down his opponents he remembered his father's words. "That is not a messenger but an assassin! He is Shadow they say he only cares for his paycheque and his companion Interceptor. The man is a hardened assassin only used for the cleanest of kills. Be wary Ajax he is not here to say hello." He saw Shadow crack a maniacal smile, clearly thinking the odds were in his favour, "Remember Interceptor we are only to kill guards that get in our way and the Queen." Shadow reminded his pet. The canine simply wagged its tail.

Shadow walked forward confidently flipping the blade I his only usable hand. He deflected another arrow that came from nowhere this time expecting the cheap shot. "Oh who do you have covering your back? Let's see archery skills would most likely point to king Innes! Oh you are good; you are very good, but not good enough" Shadow roared as him and his dog as if being one mind moved at lightning speed while Shadow fought the royal prince Interceptor dashed past heading for the King.

Innes launched arrows ten at a time trying to stop the black beast from closing the distance between them. It took five direct hits to slow the beast but it still continued its charge finally reaching the King and just as it was about to pinch a nerve in his neck as trained; an aura of yellow rings formed around it. Shadow looked up from his grudge match easily dispatching the prince with a flat blade to the temple.

Standing beside King Innes was a Lady with green hair a light tome in her hand. Where his dog once stood there was nothing left. Shadow let out a bestial roar and with the fury of loss his maimed arm moved as if the dog's energy had flowed into him healing his wounds. He snatched his other knife and with death in his eyes ran forward moving with inhuman speed.

Innes loaded his bow only to be knocked aside by the hurtling force known as Shadow. His eyes turned yellow he looked like his dog now as he raised the knives he tossed them up leapt into the air and kicked as hard as he could at the same time grabbing his knives bringing them down in an X formation. His knives struck armour and carved through the tough metal as if it was nothing. In pure animal rage he took the knives and stabbed the general standing in front of him thirty- five times. His hands moved so fast it was impossible to see where he had stabbed until he stopped for a second to kick the guard aside. The corpse bounced into a wall crashing to the floor with a loud clatter.

L'arachels eyes widened in fear; Gilliam her most trusted knight had just been carved up and tossed aside as if he were a ragdoll by a man with knives. The man walked up threw a knife to the floor leaned on it with his foot balancing perfectly, "Do you know what I am? Do you know what my dog was? He was ME! To be more specific he was all of my strength! By killing him you forced him, back into my blood. I'm now doomed to kill forever with no restraints. This is probably the last thing I will be able to say while I'm sane, but you've doomed us all.

L'Arachel began whispering under her breath. Shadow looked down pitiably. Pray to any one of your gods because now I will…kill…YOU! GRAHHHHHH!" The man flipped the knife under his boot perfectly up into his hand spinning around he planted both of the knives in L'Arachel's gut. Blood began to spill forth immediately with her last breath she barely spoke out, "..I-I-Ivaldi…" Completing the chant. A cloud of light formed above the two. Sparkles of light flew by and then an all encompassing white light made it impossible to see. When it disappeared it showed the ground around the assassin shooting up beams of light as if trying to reach the cloud. The assassin simply died without even knowing he had been hit by the sacred spell of Rausten, Ivaldi.

Innes was in shock. He rushed to his dead wife, checked her pulse feeling nothing he turned away for a second to let a small tear fall down his cheek. Wiping it away with the back of his hand he turned back and called a servant to clean up the mess. This meant war!

Meanwhile back in Rausten, Rex was sitting in the backyard looking out at the peaceful waterfall and the real life sized chess pieces. He played himself picking only the best move for each side. As he was doing this he noticed Kaylynn slowly sauntering over to him. He turned towards her smiling. She did not return his smile and his face fell.

"It's about the plan…." She said.

Rex hurried inside only to see Zollack standing there facing him, "Everything went as according to plan my liege…except for the part that King Ephraim chose to retaliate with an assassin. L'Arachel is now dead. Innes has declared war on King Ephraim tracing it back to him by a note in the assassin's possession. Even as we speak they seek to gather allies."

Rex stumbled back into Kaylynn's open arms. His mind spun for a second he hugged her tight sobbing quietly into her shoulder. She simply patted him on the back and led him to their room.

Zollack turned away hoping his lord would be in a better mood tomorrow and would have new instructions for the plan. If needed Zollack would step up and make things happen.

The next day Rex walked out of his room full of confidence his mind refocused. "Eyes on the prize." He thought to himself. Assembling his comrades in the war room; he announced the next step of his plan.

"Now that they are embroiled in war we need to start our Rioting. And where my soldiers would one start a riot?" Rex asked.

Kaylynn spoke up, "A POW camp?"

Rex looked at her flashing his teeth as she smiled back at him. "That is correct my sweet."

Zollack spoke this time, "You mean to strike Rigadeer's Prison on Baken Island?"

Rex nodded his head showing Zollack had guessed the exact spot he was planning on attacking.

Zollack now deep in thought muttering to himself, "…We'll need a ship..and a crew, how do you plan to get that stuff exactly?"

Rex replied, "We need only a pirate captain who is interested in helping Rausten and earning some gold on the side."

Well that's the end of chapter 2, Thank you all for taking time out of your day to check out my story; I would greatly appreciate if you could leave me a review.

-Okiri Maelstrom


	3. Chapter 3

**The Man with The Plan**

Ajax sat in his castle all by himself. He no longer had soldiers to train against, his mother was dead. And worst of all, his father expected him to step up and take control of Rausten while Innes fought Renais. Servants hustled and bustled all across his room, picking up the things he would need as they were transferring him to Rausten Castle.

He was still against leaving his beloved home of Frelia. He heard a knock on the door and answered, "Come in."

King Innes walked in, his beard having grown in, his eyes twinkled with a small sparkle they had lost most of it when L'Arachel had passed. "I would like to present you to your bodyguard, he is an old friend of mine from the War of the Demon's Reincarnation, his name is Rennac."

Ajax turned a lazy eye towards the man behind his father. Seeing a man in a rogue's uniform, he looked closer spotting knives lining the mans' belt. The man had brown hair that swept across his sly smile. "Is this to be my protector father?" Ajax questioned not even glancing in their direction.

"Yes, my son, he knows his way around Rausten very well," Turning to Rennac, "I believe you have a son slightly older than mine?"

Rennac answered quickly, "Yes, His name is Rex, you know King Innes, you should have a game of chess with the boy. He is after all Rausten's most strategic youth. He makes me so proud, he already has a nice girlfriend named Kaylynn."

Innes eyes went cold for a moment, "Rennac would you please give me some time to my son before he leaves? There is a carriage just outside the gate where you can await his arrival."

Rennac nodded and exited the room. Innes waited until he was out of earshot. "Ajax, Kaylynn is the daughter of two of our spies who have stopped sending reports recently. I need you to find out what happened to them and ensure their safety. The codeword is Asstastic. It will let them know you mean no harm."

Ajax looked at his father in disbelief! "A real mission?" He thought, feeling honoured. Ajax stumbled and almost fell but Innes grabbed him by the shoulders looking into his eyes before hugging his son goodbye to ensure Ajax's safety.

Ajax walked down the steps of the castle for quite a while to come, he knew he would not be able to return unless he found a wife and he would be able to bring her to meet his father. He climbed into the carriage and looked out at the grand castle as it slowly drove away to Rausten.

Rex was out in the backyard playing Zollack in chess. Zollack had recently improved very much in chess and was now up in material though Rex coolly showed no remorse about sacking his queen in the first few moves. Rex preferred to play with fewer pieces because it made him have to think harder and figure out many more strategies and possibilities. Rex turned his head as he heard his father returning from his business trip to Frelia Castle.

"Welcome back father, how was your trip?" Rex asked as he took Zollack's queen and put him in check.

Zollack pursed his brow considering his next move carefully. While Rennac replied, "It was good, a success as always my son. Oh and I have a new house guest for you to entertain and show around."

Zollack still pondered his next move. "Oh and who might this be?" Rex said with a nonchalant tone.

"May I introduce Prince Ajax of Frelia!" Ajax walked in with a sheepish smile at Rex.

Rex knocked his king over, "This game is done I concede Zollack. Gather the forces to the war room we need to talk about this new arrival…"

"Can I join you?" Ajax asked simply.

Rex sent him a glare that made him take a step back. Zollack responded for him. "The master would like a second to describe to his friends how this will work out, err please excuse us." Zollack bowed low as he left.

Rex grabbed Kaylynn's arm as Ajax said, Hey that's asstastic guys I need to unpack anyways see ya later I guess."

Kaylynn's eyes lit up, at his words and she lowered her head. Rex made a mental note to ask her about that in his war room.

Minutes later in the war room, Rex spoke, his voice rising above all others, "Well, fate has dealt us an interesting hand my friends. We now have the prince of Frelia staying in our happy home."

Zollack spoke up, "This throws a bit of a wrench in our plan to jailbreak the prisoners from Baken Island."

"I know, but I've been thinking and so this is what we'll have to do. Kaylynn, I need you to distract him and show him around Rausten while the rest of us go with the captain I have found to take us to Baken Island for the jailbreak."

Kaylynn said, "I can't. If I am left alone with him he will ask me about my parents."

"Why would he want to know about them?" Rex asked.

"Because they were a part of King Innes spy network. But I killed them once I fell in love with you to protect you from showing up in their reports." She glanced downwards.

Rex softened his voice and hugged her, "I had no idea beautiful. Thank you, I promise not to leave you with him then."

She squeezed back tightly. "New plan everyone," Rex announced, "Cormack….I need you to entertain our royal guest. Give him an aerial tour or something of our wondrous Rausten."

Cormack smiled, "Of course my liege, I can think of many ways to hold his attention now."

"You're excused then, attend to your charge please." Rex said.

Cormack bowed out opening the door only slightly and quietly closing it as he stepped out.

"As for the rest of us, we board a ship to Baken Island, plans move ahead as scheduled. I will not allow my father to interfere in my plans for greatness!" Rex roared triumphantly.

Rex, Reila, Zollack, and Kylynn stood outside a tavern from which the sounds of many drunks singing a song could be heard. Rex stepped inside bravely seeing a gruff old man sitting at a table all alone, a monstrous axe even bigger than the old man was slung over his back. Rex sat down next to him; his group gingerly joined him looking a bit intimidated.

The man who sat across from them eyed them warily. He seemed to acknowledge their presence then downed his mug in one gulp. Standing up to get a drink; it was obvious to see he wore no shirt, with striped bottoms that showed two shoes one very holy, the other very tattered. Scars marked his body crisscrossing in every which way. The man was clearly no stranger to combat. His arms were huge; he looked almost like a bear. So strong that he could maul a person to death unarmed. Yet, there was tenderness in his eyes that couldn't be missed.

He sat back at their table with another full glass. "So be ye who I think ye are, ye best start talking!"

Rex cleared his throat, "Captain Meerg, it is a pleasure to see you again. I believe I gave you your payment to take me and my friends to Baken Island and to assist us in breaking prisoners free. When are we able to leave?"

Meerg chuckled, "Yes of course I and my men will help you and yes our payment has been received. We can leave whenever you are ready."

Rex stared directly at him, "Let's go now then."

"I like the way ye think kid, MEN TO THE SHIP! PULL UP ANCHOR AND LET'S MAKE WAVES!" The Captain ordered.

A resounding cheer went up around him as the many drunks began to walk out of the tavern and onto a ship that was docked very close to the tavern.

The ship ride had been long, but Rex was finally standing on Baken Island. He could barely contain his joy at being so close to freeing his countrymen. Standing at the gates however were two men encased head to toe in armour, seeing Rex and his group appear they crossed their lances clearly blocking the way.

Zollack stepped forward, "allow me my lord." He began chanting, but before he could launch the fire ball, he saw Meerg grab the axe off his back and in one fluid destructive blow, he cut the two guards in half severing their stomachs from their legs.

"No allow me; you did hire us for this did you not?" Meerg smiled a toothy smile showing a few missing teeth.

Rex stuttered, "Well…I…I… Yeah I guess. I expect you and your men to leave bloody stains on the walls and no survivors, is that clear?"

Meerg responded only by clapping a palm against Rex's back, "HERE WE GO LADS! TAKE IT TO THEM! FREE OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

The sounds of many pirates motivated to go to war and their war cries were the only noises that could be heard as they grabbed axes and rushed around Rex's group. Meerg led the pack into the prison.

Now it was just Rex and his company left behind. "Let's go, no telling how much time we have." Rex remarked as he ran after the murderous pirates.

Inside Rex and his crew walked briskly looking for filled cages. His crew consisted of Zollack to eliminate any threats, Rex to open any locked cages, and Kaylynn to heal any injured prisoners should the case be. Rex had chosen to leave Reila behind on the ship just in case a messenger of some sort should escape; he would need her to get on her wyvern and run it into the ground.

Rex was able to free many of his countrymen; all of them were excited to see a saviour who had come to free them from this hell. Rex had them swear fealty to him and then he sent them back to Captain Meerg's ship.

Rex suddenly saw a pool of light on the ground up ahead, seeing no more prisoners in the cages that lead up to the light he ran towards it and looked up seeing the sky through the hole. There flying in the sky was a single Pegasus Knight that flew the flag of Frelia.

Thinking fast Rex directed Zollack to send a fireball through the hole to let Reila know she had to catch the escapee. He soon saw her scaly lizard get up into the sky and pursue the Pegasus Knight. Feeling good about his choice he continued on.

From around the corner he heard the clash of weapons. As he turned the corner he saw that the tunnel split in two. In the tunnel to the right there ay five men cut in half by a massive axe, clearly the work of Captain Meerg. Yet on the left his grunts were fighting the soldiers who nobly defended their corridor.

Two axemen from the ship, who were clearly drunk noted by their lazy swings, were fighting a losing battle, as the third who had been helping them already lay slain on the ground.

The five soldiers kept their formation tight sticking to their strategy. These were not just mere guards, these were elite. Their formation was two in front with swords to better block the wild swings form the axemen. Behind those two there was a spearman who continuously levelled his javelin at the axemen, but never quite seeming to hit his mark. Beside this man was an archer who steadily fed arrow after arrow into the fight in front of him. Finally behind them was a healer with a physic staff who was able to heal all of them and be out of range of most attacks.

Rex watched the battle feeling no need to go to the aid of the pirates. The first pirate scored a direct hit on one of the swordsman, he crowed his victory as he drew back for a finishing blow and forgot about the archer who took his chance to send four arrows into the loud axeman. Each arrow landed in a different place one in the pirate's heart on his left side, another in his right lung, a third in his kidney, and the fourth landed in his liver.

The pirate fell to the ground with the same crazed smile of victory on his face. The other pirate who had been standing beside him whipped out an axe from his back and tossed it at the archer just scraping the man's neck. As the blood came forth the healer's chant grew in tone and the neck wound was healed as quickly as it had appeared. The injured swordsman was no longer hurt as the healer had already attended to his wound. The last pirate roared in defiance and found two swords buried in his chest.

The swordsmen withdrew their swords kicking the corpse to the side as they turned towards Rex's group.

"Battle formation! Zollack you're behind me, Kaylynn stay in the back heal us up if we need it. Zollack, I'm going to need you to work with me, we need to take them down quickly!" Rex commanded.

"Aye sir, you can count on me." Zollack replied.

Rex leaped into the soldiers; he started with the swordsmen who had been previously injured. He could see a slight bend in the way he held his sword now, meaning his arm would be weaker.

The swordsman swiped, his partner threw in a follow up slash hidden behind the first. Rex dodged down and a fireball shot over his head. The projectile was so strong that the uninjured swordsman lost his head dropping to the ground. While the first swordsman was drawing back his sword Rex slipped by him coming up against the archer. The archer was defenceless up so close Rex simply stuck his knife in the poor man's neck, he removed it quickly hurrying along to the healer who had already started their chant.

Zollack had made quick work of the last swordsman and the soldier with the javelin. He simply burned the javelin in mid- flight and heated the other man's sword forcing him to drop it. He then set both of their clothes on fire allowing his precious fire to consume them.

Rex took the healer hostage holding his bloodied knife to his throat. "What is so important down here that you and your fellows were sent here? You are clearly not simple soldiers. No. Too skilled to be simply set on guard duty. So why? Why are you here?"

The healer had fear in his eyes as he answered, "There is a man down here, but…but he's not like any other man. Sometimes he's the nicest prisoner and I can't fathom why he's here. Yet, other times, he goes by a different name he makes noises and he insults us with some of the most creative ways."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful, but I can't let anyone leave alive." Rex said as he sliced the man's jugular and left him to die on the cold floor.

Kaylynn walked up gingerly avoiding body parts as she went, "That was…so brutal. Are you ok? Those men attacked so ferociously and you killed them like they were nothing!"

Rex looked at her, "I'm fine thank you. They were elite soldiers though, no common soldier is taught to fight in a unit like that. Come, we must find this prisoner."

As they continued down the hall they saw more pirates strewn about the walls, indicating how successful that troupe of soldiers had been. They had pushed the pirates back while defending their tunnel excellently.

Rex finally saw a cell in the back, one man was in it. He approached the cell cautiously.

Inside the cell, a man with blonde hair looked back at him. He had a slight build, but his ropy veins stood out. His green eyes looked straight at Rex. They begged for help. The man made no move however; he merely watched to see what these new captors would do to him.

Rex spoke to him softly, "Hello friend, I am here to release you. But if I do that I need you to come join me and aid me in my journey."

The man simply nodded his acknowledgement.

"I need to hear you swear fealty to me, Rex the soon- to-be King of Rausten."

"I Ross swear to heed thy orders as my own, and to disobey them is to forfeit my own life, may the almighty one hear my oath and strike me from the Earth should I wrong it." Ross spoke.

Rex unlocked the cage, but in the instant he did so Ross dashed out picked up an axe from one of the fallen pirate bodies in the walls and held it to Kaylynn's neck.

"Alright! Time to get this party started. Don't you dare start chanting sage! Ross will know if you start even the tiniest bit of magic. She dies if I see any of it. You better not try anything either rogue!"

"This is madness just a second ago you swore to obey me!" Rex said.

"You are wrong foolish Ruler- to- be! That was Ross who swore his allegiance to you. I am Gabe!" The man replied.

"Ross, Gabe, whatever the hell your name is, are you not the same person I saw in there?" Rex asked.

"Yes and no. You see I am Gabe. I wield axes lances swords and bows. I am currently looking for a warhorse to complete my skill set. I have travelled far and have honed my skills from the time since I emerged into this world. Ross is a master healer able to craft potions said to enhance people's performance. He is a good child, always polite, serene, and sympathetic to other's issues. One day he came home to a tragedy he broke down crying. When he saw the intruders who committed such a crime, I suddenly found I could control his arms. And I took their lives that day. Ever since, I have been bettering myself to protect Ross should another day like that ever come. You appear to have his support and thus mine. Treat him well, He deserves the best." Gabe let her go.

The man dropped to his knees, "I duly apologise my liege. Gabe merely wishes to protect me. Please do not hold this against him. I can assure you we will more than make up for it!" Ross begged.

Rex scratched the back of his neck, "Ok you stay with Kaylynn though. You are now her bodyguard and I entrust you to defend her with your life….both of yours."

Ross blinked away the tears that were forming, "You are so kind young king, rest assured her life is safe in my hands."

Ross walked over to a chest that was behind the cage. He opened it and picked up a healing staff. It was the weirdest looking staff Rex had ever seen. On top was a red gem that had runes carved into it allowing it to heal others, yet at the same time it looked to be able to smash in a man's skull! On the other end was the tip of a spear also with glowing runes on it.

Ross lovingly cuddled the staff. "Do you like it? I have named it LaGardia. It is a staff that I made for myself. It has a gem on the end to allow me to heal and make potions or poisons. The runes that glow along its side were carved by a friend I wish I could find again. He said they would make the gem able to bash men's heads in as if it were an axe. The tip of a lance has been fused to the other end and it glows with runes that allow it to sustain immense amounts of pressure. The only down side to this magnificent creation is that it can only heal by my magic power unlike many other staves. Luckily my mother taught me much about magic and I am able to get better by practicing."

Rex admired the staff, "As amazing as that is I think we should be going. Something tells me Captain Meerg will be ready to set sail soon."

The group quickly headed back out the tunnel and standing there was the Captain.

"Rex all the prisoners have been loaded on to the boat. Are you ready to go? I think I see the Rausten Occupancy Army readying ships to stop us." Meerg said.

"Yes let us leave quickly." Rex replied as they hurried back to the boat and set sail.

As they left Baken Island in the distance Rex saw the coast back to port littered with Army ships all readying catapults to destroy his one ship.

"Your death be swift oh brave souls." Came a stern voice from an opulent warship.

Rex thought to himself, "Is this checkmate? Can all my plans for the future be stopped right here? No! There has to be some way to escape. I just need more time!"

"FIRE!" cried the stern voice from the opulent ship.

*** Author's note

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update my story. College has just gotten so busy. I broke up with my girlfriend as well. I have finally finished this chapter. I promise the next one will not take as long. Also I actually reread this a couple of times and checked it for errors, so there should be few to no spelling errors in it. I would like to briefly thank my younger brother for revising this particular paragraph as well. Stay tuned to see how Rex gets out of this one.

-Okiri Maelstrom


End file.
